Meeting Mikey
by VG-Classics-Fan
Summary: Nick-Mikey just received a letter from Prime Mikey inviting (threating) him to come to a meeting in the 80s turtle lair. What does he want?


A/N:

-Got inspired to make this after watching Turtles Forever, but it has nothing to do with the movie.

-Turtles present are: Mirage Mike (Prime-M), 80s Michalangelo, 2003 Mikey and Nickelodeon Mikey.

-I refer to the 80s Mikey as Michealangelo because in the 80s cartoon they usually said their full names.

-Didn't read much of the Mirage comics because I didn't like their portrayal of the turtles, but I do admit that if it weren't for the comic there wouldn't be an 80s cartoon to be based off, and so I won't be biased about it.

* * *

"BOYAKASHA!"

Nickelodeon Mikey zoomed along the sewers beneath New York City till he reached the 80s Turtle's Lair. He spun around , then did a backflip as he tossed the board to his arm.

"Haha! Skate Master reaches the finish line and the crowd goes wild!" he said excitedly, waving his arms, as if he was surrounded by a big audience. He then looked around him and made out that he was in some sort of a training room.

"Hmm, this seems to be the place." He noted as he took out a note from his shell.

_To the Fourth Wannabe,_

_There is a meeting to be held at the Turtle's Lair in New York, The Second Dimension._

_The Second and third Wannabes will be there as well._

_Be there or I'll personally hunt you down and make you wish that you never existed._

_Regards,_

_Prime Michelangelo of the First Dimension._

"Awesome! The Big M wants to see me. Can't wait to have a chit-chat with the other Me(s)." N-Mikey said exitedly ignoring the fact that M-Prime insulted him in the letter.

"Hey, Michelangelo! It's him! He's here!"

"Right on time Dude!"

Two voices echoed from a side room, grabbing Nick-Mikey's attention. When he looked up he saw two other Mikeys, the 80s Michelangelo and 2003 Mikey running towards their latest incarnation.

"Gasp!" N-Mikey exclaimed. "Its my earlier incarnations!" he looked at them overjoy and excitement filled his face as he too proceeded towards them, and as if the Mikes had telepathy all three gave out high-threes.

"Alright!"

"Awsome!"

"Totally radical, Dude!"

Mikey putted an arm around his neck and rubbed a fist on his head.

"Welcome to the party, Dude!" Mikey said as he let go of N-Mikey.

"OOOH! Cool belt buckle!" N-Mikey pointed in awe at Michelangelo's belt buckle with the M initial.

"Thanks, man."

"Do you have a pet cat, like me?"

N-Mikey looked at Mikey who picked up his orange cat, Klunk, and offered it to him. This made N-Mikey shriek.

"Um, I'll take that as a 'No'?." Mikey guessed.

"Dude! You like totally freaked out!" Michelangelo raised a non existent eyebrow.

"I had a bad experience with one cat a while back. I tried to befriend it but it turned against me" N. Mikey explained.

"Oh, major bummer, man"

"Do you have a pet cat too?"

"No, Compadre. I've got a pet pigeon, and his name is Pete."

"Pete, eh. Yeah, pigeons are nicer. They like bread crumbs." he was relived to hear the good news.

"Now enough of these pet peeves and lets get to the Mikey test." Mikey said as he walked away towards a table.

"Huh? What test?" N. Mikey raised an eyebrow at Mikey

"The one test which proves that you're a real Mikey." Michelangelo explained.

"Well bring it on! I can take anything you throw at me!" he raised a fist.

As if on queue something flew right at N-Mikey who grabbed the object by instinct. But one look at it made his eyes widen.

"What does this tray remind you of?" Mikey asked teasingly, being the one who threw the object at him.

"A pizza! Just for me!" N-Mikey jumped with joy and dug in.

"Yep, he's a Mikey all right." Mikey and Michelangelo gave each other a thumbs up.

"So, the new brat finally arrived."

Michelangelo and Mikey suddenly trembled with fear as a shadowy turtle emerged from the same room they came from.

"Out of my way, Wannabes."

He ordered them and they obliged, allowing him to get closer to N-Mickey who continued to munch on his pizza unaware of this person's presence, even when he stood right in front of him and gave him a glare that could melt an iceberg.

"This guy is almost as tall as I am." He thought "But he looks like an idiot." he noted the way he ate the pizza.

"Um, Dude, quit eating will ya?" Michelangelo said his voice filled with tremble. "The Prime M. is right in front of to you."

"Yeah, Dude. You don't want him to rip your shell out now would you?"

Being too occupied with his pizza he still didn't hear them.

"Ignoring me eh? Just as typical as you two, when it comes to pizzas." he glanced at them with a smirk before reverting back to the newbie.

Suddenly he grabbed the tray.

"Feeding time's over, Rookie."

"Hey that's mine!" N-Mickey yelled but froze still as he saw who it was.

"You… " he whispered, his eyes widening and glittering with excitement. Then his face had a big smile "OMYGOSH YOU'RE HIM!"

N-Mikey surprised M-Prime when he did something none of the others dared to do.

He hugged him.

M-Prime raised an eyebrow and silence filled the air. The other Mikeys just stood there with their jaws dropped down, excepting that the new Mikey will be a total goner.

"This one gives free hugs." M-Prime then sighed "Why do MY incarnations ALWAYS turn out to be the dumbest? My brothers are gonna make me a laughing stock yet again."

"Oh, I can already tell that we have a lot in common!" N-Mikey let go of M-Prime, feeling sorry for him although he just called him dumb.

"My Bros. are good dudes but I don't think they respect me. Just like yours do to you, Big M"

Michelangelo and Mikey glanced at each other.

"Big M?" M-Prime raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, you know, 'Big', 'M. Your name is Mikey and you're the first and original one so: 'Big M'. I'm so good at naming stuff, and I give people cool nicknames. I even named each and every toe on my feet."

He stood on his hands to demonstrate his toes to them all.

"Thuh- three toes!" Michelangelo freaked out.

Mikey gave out his silly scream.

"What?" N-Mikey asked innocently.

"Um, you see, Nick, all of us except you have two toes on each feet." Mikey explained.

From his position, N-Mikey looked at their feet and dropped on his shell as he freak out. "AH! Man! That's creepy!"

M-Prime just covered his face in shame.

"I already feel sorry for him, man. Prime seems to be wanting to punch him more than he wanted to punch me or you put together." Michelangelo whispered to Mikey.

"Yeah, I know. I wish that I was the last incarnation so that no more new Mikey's will have to face what's coming to them every time."

"Ok. I'm over my shock now. Wow I'm based off of you, Big M! That's like totally awesome!"

N-Mikey stood up and walked around his Prime self, forgetting about the two toes issue.

"Oh I cant wait to go back home and tell my bros about you! Hey, why don't I show you my secret Kata and you show me yours?"

He then proceeded to demonstrate his kata which consisted of random punches and kicks and silly hand maneuvers and vocal sounds that were supposed to sound like a what martial artist make before they fight.

M-Prime just stared at him, and the other Mikeys slapped their own faces.

"There, I showed you my awesome kata. I call it: 'The Secret Kata'. Now show me yours."

"I'll show you this!"

Having enough of this nonsense, M-Prime kicked his latest incarnation into a wall that got dented by the impact. His head pointed to the floor and feet in the air. N-Mikey stayed there blinking for a few seconds before he pulled himself off the wall.

"Hey! What gives? That was just a normal kick!" he said as he stood up.

"You fool! Don't you know why I summoned you?"

"Of course I know, silly. You want a 'Mikey' gathering where Mikeys from different dimensions can hangout together and share our interest in parties and pizzas."

"Why would I even think of such a thing?"

"Well duh, because you're a Mikey and a Mikey is supposed to be a nice person who likes everyone!"

"Nice?" Prime M. snorted. "Not this Turtle." he threw a ninja star at him.

"What?"Mikey was shocked, but thanks to his reflexes he was able to avoid the star by tilting his head without thinking..

"This 'Mikey' is different, you nimrod! I am anything but 'Nice'!" He then pulled out his nunchuckus.

"Wait a minute! I know what's going on." N-Mikey frowned realizing something "You're NOT a Michelangelo!" he pointed accusingly.

M-Prime raised an eyebrow "Huh? Then who am I?" he angrily demanded an answer.

"You sir are non other than a Raphael!"

Prime-M's eyes widened. What he just said made him spin his nunchucks faster.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think so, Einstein?"

"Three things:" he raised his fist raising every finger as he pointed out each clue. "One: the grim attitude, Two: the violent behavior, Three and most importantly: YOUR RED BANDANA!" he said triumphantly.

The other three turtles blinked.

"HAHA!" N-Mikey crossed his arms with confident. "Everyone knows that you can't be a Mikey without the trademark ORANGE bandana!" he gave out a cheesy smirk.

Silence fell, except for the mewing of Klunk.

Then suddenly M-Prime gave out a laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" N-Mikey felt annoyed

"Colored bandanas are for sellouts, and you are nothing more than another sellout, just like these guys." pointed at the other Mikeys who frowned at him with a "HEY!".

Feeling insulted N. Mikey pulled out his nunchucks and attacked "I'll show you who's a 'Sellout'!"

He jumped at him trying to strike his head but the skilled Prime vanished letting N-Mikey hit the floor. He then reappeared behind him striking his back with the nunchuk, hurling him to the other two who dived out of the way.

Jumping to his feet the determined turtle took a second chance not bothering with the damages he was starting to get to his shell, striking the Prime who skillfully either dodged or blocked his constant blows at him.

"I'm getting bored." He decided to end the fight.

He grabbed his arm, span him around, grinded him to floor while running along the training room then finishing off by pulling him up and punching him in the stomach.

The other Mikeys could do nothing as they were forced to watch the scene while flashbacks ran in their minds.

Sitting on his knees, N-Mikey grabbed his stomach unable to move while M-Prime looked down on him.

"How disappointing." He put his nunchuck away and turned to walk away "I was expecting you to last a bit longer than the others. Hmph, guess out of all the incarnations, your Splinter must be the worst sensei in the multiverse."

Then the two Mikeys noticed something. The body of N-Mikey started to shake and slowly stood up to his feet. Sensing it, M-Prime stopped and turned to see the turtle he just pummeled.

"What the?"

He wasn't the same child-like, freckle faced, blue eyed turtle he just beat up. Instead his face was filled with rage and his eyes were pupil-less.

Fast as lighting he transformed his nunchucks into a Kusarigama and ran at him, attacking with ultimate fury.

"NEVER. INSULT. MY. SENSEI!" He emphasized each word with every strike.

M-Prime was in complete shock, but being the skilled turtle he is, he managed to avoid his blows and kicks.

"You can humiliate me, crush my bones, kick me around, but never, NEVER say a bad word about my master!"

The two turtles took out all the ninja skills that they've learned from their respective Foot ninja clans on each other. Fists, kicks and all the techniques that they've mastered from their weapons. The fight stood for little more than an hour.

However, in the end, it was a definite that the Prime would come out victorious like he did with the other two turtles, before.

N-Mikey sat on one knee breathing heavily unable to stand up, although he was still determined to punish the one who insulted his father.

Opposite to him stood the Prime, his nunchucks in his hands. He span them for a few spins then put them away as he advanced towards him.

N-Mikey, looked at him his thoughts were all about beating him up. M Prime sat on one knee, his head on level with his opponent.

"You gave me a good fight. I respect that." he said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" N-Mikey said angrily. "I won't rest till I make you sorry for insulting my dad!"

Prime-M looked at him silently.

"Guess I was wrong about your sensei. He must be one of the greatest Splinters that ever existed. After all, he managed to turn an idiot into a skillful ninja. I'm deeply sorry I insulted him." Prime said, sounding apologetic.

This made N-Mikey's deep breaths slow down as it made him calm down and his mouth curled up into a smile.

"Apology, accepted. Good for you I'm not Raph. He won't rest until he broke your shell." He said before his eyes shut and lost his balance. M-Prime grabbed him before he hit the floor and let him rest on floor, his face to the ceiling.

Prime looked at his opponent who was fast asleep "Which I could be more like myself more often like you, dude."

He then stood up, and walked pass Michelangelo and Mikey who was still carrying Klunk.

"You two, check on Nick-boy for the damages and heal him." he said as he passed them.

They obeyed and ran towards N-Mikey.

"And Mikey!"

Mikey stood and half turned to him "Yeah?"

"Give me that cat." he ordered, not looking at him.

Mikey looked at Klunk and smirked, knowing what was going on in the prime's head.

* * *

"Look, he's waking up!"

N-Mikey slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Mikey and Michelangelo who both were looking at him with a smile. He made out that he was still lying on the floor of the training room, covered in bandages.

"How are ya feeling, dude?" Michelangelo asked.

"Can you sit?"

"I'll try, Mikey."

N-Mikey laid himself on the side and tried to sit up. It was a bit painful but he managed it.

"How long was I out?"

"Like, around an hour, compadre."

"Yeah, you took quite a beating back there. We thought you'd stay asleep for a whole day."

"Guess I'm lucky then." He gave a faint smile.

"Wow! Talk about the rage you showed back there!" Michelangelo said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah you went all berserko on Prime M! You were like: ARRGGHH!"

Mikey stood up, taking N-Mikey's Kusarigama and demonstrating what he did back there.

"And then he went: YAAH! And you went: HAYAH! BOOM! CRUSH! KAPOW!"

"Wow! Didn't realize I was that mad!"

"We didn't even get THIS mad when he insulted our senseis." Michelangelo pointed out.

"What?" N-Mikey looked at Michelangelo. "He did that to you too?"

"Exactly! Back when we were fresh and new. He does that to every new Mikey who comes along." Mikey said

"But why does he do that? Does he hate us? I don't get it? And if we're really based of him why is he so different from us? So grim, so mean, so….Raphael-ish?" Mikey asked, his eyes filled with sadness.

"You know, one can hardly believe that we're actually based off of this particular turtle. I mean he make my bro, Raph seem like a light hearted guy, which says a lot." Mikey said

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I used to say how can a 'Michelangelo' not be a crazy party dude? Man, this guy doesn't even wear an orange bandana!"

"Well, 'crazy' is a word that would describe him more accurately." N-Mikey said.

"But, Nick, there is something that you need to know about him." Mikey put his hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Look, Amigo." Michelangelo pointed to a corner. When Mikey looked at what he was pointing at his eyes widened with surprise and his mouth opened wide.

Prime-M was sitting on the floor, playing with Klunk, and he didn't look anything like the mean turtle who beat him up earlier. As N-Mikey looked at him he felt that he was the true Prime Mikey whom every other Mikey was based of (Except for the bandana of course)

"This is the Mikey that I know, but why didn't he act like one earlier." N-Mikey inquired.

"Well, you see, Nick, the Prime world where we he comes from is a grim place."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, bad things happen where he comes from." Michelangelo agreed.

"Bad things happen in my world too. But compared to his world my world is a bit light hearted. For example, he used to own a cat called Klunk which died in a car accident."

Mikey nodded understanding the situation "He must be missing him so much then." seeing how much he enjoyed playing with the cat.

"Deep down in his heart he wishes that his world was less gloomy, Dude. He wishes that he could freely be like us."

"I see."

Prime-M then lifted his head up looking at them he stood up, and walked to them, holding Klunk in his arms.

"Hey, Idiot, you woke up already? I thought you'd sleep for a whole day." he smirked.

"Goes to show you that I'm harder that I look." he smiled in a show-off matter.

"Good for you." He then let go of Klunk who went to his master. "I'll be leaving now." He turned to leave and headed to the lair's entrance.

"Oh, and by the way" He turned his head as he was about to exit with a smile "there are several pizza trays in the back room. Enjoy yourself, Boys."


End file.
